Sticks and Stones
by Carolanne984
Summary: This is my first Fanfic! Fang and max get into a fight, things are said, feelings are hurt. But how will fang make it better? Oneshot. FAX! Chapter 2 is up YAY! Rated T for safety..
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic!! It's also a oneshot...So please review, and hope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own em Mr. James Patterson does. Get it got it good!!**

You know that saying that goes, sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me? Well, whoever came up with that needs a nice slap back to reality cause they were way off. Not the sticks and stones part, but the words will never hurt me thing. Words may not be able to hurt you on the outside but on the inside, they can kill you.

"I can't believe he thinks that!" I said aloud to myself. I could taste the salty sweet liquid as it streamed down my cheek and onto my lips. Great now I'm crying again, yeah that's right, the great Maximum Ride is bawling like a baby! While on a tree branch, in the middle of some god forsaken forest, having a giant pity party.

_Flashback: "All you care about anymore is saving the world!!" Fang had yelled. Fang and I were having the mother of all fights. And the worst part is, he was winning. _

"_We can't always run away!" I had said making each word sound colder than the last._

"_You just don't understand." I added so quietly it was barely audible. _

"_Then help me to understand max! You've been so quiet and standoffish for the pass few weeks, it's like I don't even know you anymore! It's like you don't care about the flock anymore, like you don't care about me." When I heard that last part all I could do was stare at him in horror, it was like my mind had shut down completely and the only thing I could feel was my heart being ripped to shreds. Tears started to well up in my eyes and I felt tightness in the back of my throat, I looked down at my feet so he couldn't see my probably blotchy eyes and tear stained cheeks. We both stood their in silence for only moments but they seemed like years. I needed to think, think about saving the world, the voice, me, fang… I wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked back up at him, his face impassive as ever. When he saw my face a look of guilt crossed over his eyes. "Max i..."_

"_No… your right" I said hoarsely due to crying. And with that I ran as fast as I could in the other direction, unfurled my wings and took off through the air. -End Flashback._

When I took off I didn't really care were I was going, other than to get as far away from that camp site as possible. So I kicked it into hyper speed and just flew for about 15 minutes until I came to near the edge of the forest. Which brings me to my present position…

But how could he think that?? Of course I care about them. Their my family, my world. I know I've been spending a lot of time alone lately, but that's only because I've been trying to figure things out. And that damn voice! Everything was going great! We were just traveling around having the greatest time I think any of us had ever had, and then the voice had to tell me that if I didn't save the world soon, the flock would all have to die in order to keep me focused!! And I will never let any of them die. Not while I'm still alive!

I sucked in a ragged breath and sighed "How could this get any worse?" I said aloud although I knew no one would hear me.

Oh you would be surprised. 

What the hell does that me---- uh oh.

Just then I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Following the sound of a pair of almost completely silent wings swoop down behind me. O joy.

**Sorry for it being so short..I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!!!Please review, cause this is my first fanfic..Thx for reading!! **

**as always**

**-Dreamer948**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own em Mr. James Patterson does. Get it got it good!**

**YAY! Chapter 2 is up! Please review! And i hope you enjoy it! **

The dark figure landed behind me and sat down inches away from my back facing the other direction.

Fang…

We sat in silence for so long that when he started to talk the sound almost made me jump.

"Max, I didn't mean to say that back there, it's just….damnit!...you've been so out of it lately, and whenever any of us tries to help, you just push us away."

He was right. Ever since the voice had told me that…I had been trying so hard to figure out what to do, that I guess I had been pushing them all away from me. It's all my fault...

Another tear ran down my face.

"Max, you know you can talk to me. I'll always be beside you no matter what." My heart did a little flip in my chest. I couldn't figure out what to say. What could I say? Right back at cha?? Fang has never acted this way; he's always so quiet and emotionless. That's always gotten on my nerves, how he could read me like a book but I could never tell if he was happy one minute or angry the next. But I guess that's also one of the things I love about him as well. That's right I said love. I'd been thinking about fang alot lately, about how I feel about him. I couldn't figure out if this feeling was brotherly sisterly, or love, love… and I think I just figured it out…I think I love , love fang.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waste and pulled me close to him. I could feel him breathing on the back of my neck and then...

"I love you Maximum Ride." My heart just about stopped beating. Did he just say what I think he did??

Yes max, he said he loves you. Shut up voice!

And before I knew it I was saying those few words that said so little but meant so much. "I love you too."

I looked up, only to see fangs dark eyes staring at me. And is that a smile I see?? He leaned down just a little, lifted my chin up and...Oh god. He kissed me! But hey, I'm not complaining... At first it started out as a sweet, soft kiss, but soon grew rapidly and turned into a full make-out session. All the fighting and turmoil of the day soon vanished and I was left with only the feeling of pleasure and lots of light headedness, I guess from not breathing for so long... We finally pulled apart due to lack of air.

By now I was facing him because while we were kissing I had turned around so I could kiss better. Which left us both breathing heavily and staring at each other, waiting for the other to say something. So I decided I should be the one to talk this time.

"I…I'm sorry." My voice was quiet but still loud enough for him to hear. "It's just the voice and everything has been getting to me lately, and I've just been trying to figure everything out…" Tears started forming in my eyes again. I tried to push them back the best I could but it didn't work, and tears started to pour down my checks like they had so many times today. He pulled me into him, my face against his chest and I just sat there and cried for the longest time. All the while fang rocking me back and forth in his arms, stroking my hair and whispering words of comfort in my ear.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but eventually the tears stopped coming and we sat in silence for only moments before I silently drifted to sleep, still in fang's arms.

**Hoped you liked it! Please review!!!!! Thx for reading!!!**

**as always**

**-Dreamer948-**


End file.
